Everybody Wants to be Like Me
by UNCarolina8D
Summary: “You know, it seems like every girl wants to be like you.” He said, giving me that grin. “It’s all because of you. But it’s nice anyway.” TxG. Songfic Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or the song. The song is from a local star. You've probably never heard it.

**Like Me**

**When we're holdin' hands walkin' down the street**

**All heads turn to watch jealously**

Troy and I were walking down the street on the way to school with our hands intertwined lovingly. We walk to school together everyday it's not raining. Even in the cold. We call it 'us' time. We don't get a lot of time together at school because we're always either preparing for the decathlon or his basketball training. Even the musical doesn't even count! We're not Troy and Gabriella when we're in the 'chapel of the arts.' We're Arnold and Minnie. We've done two musicals. Twinkle town and Twinkle town: The Sequel.

We don't usually talk, we just enjoy the silence in the air. We don't have any of that at school. It's always loud and rowdy. We enjoy it just with the other there.

But that doesn't stop me from getting a little embarrassed. I get embarrassed easily, and with everyone staring at us it make me think twice about what I chose to wear, or how my hair is up.

But it helps to know the cheerleaders are jealous of ME! Me, Gabriella Montez! The so called 'Freaky Math Girl/Freaky Call Back Girl!

**Everybody wants to be like me**

**Lovin' you**

I know they aren't jealous of me because I'm me, they're jealous because I'm dating Troy Bolton, only the most wanted boy at East High. And he chose me! They want to be like me because I'm in love with Troy Bolton and he loves me back! He told me so himself!

It wasn't so romantic, but it was nice to hear him say it.

FLASHBACK

_We were studying in his room. Well, I was studying in my room. He was staring off into space._

"_Troy, if your not going to-"_

"_I love you." There, he just said it. Like it was something he would say normally._

"_What?" Hey! I just wanted to make sure I heard him right._

"_I love you, Gabriella." _

_I smiled a little, liking the sound of that._

"_I love you too."_

END FLASHBACK

**When we're driving down the highway sittin' close**

**Cars honkin', people wavin'**

**Yeah I suppose**

We were on the way to an away game. Troy never rides the bus. He talked his dad into letting him drive me up there so my mom wouldn't have to drive me. I don't like to drive on interstates.

He had one hand intertwined with mine and the other swiftly driving us through traffic on the interstate. We happened to stop right beside the bus and I saw Chad whisper something to Taylor, who happens to be the basketball manager. Just and excuse to make sure Chad doesn't look at any of the cheerleaders. It's safe to say Taylor and Chad have their moments.

The traffic was really bad so it was completely stopped. And we were so luck to have been right beside the bus.

I looked away and smiled at Troy before he leaned down to try to kiss me, but before his lips touched mine we heard a loud honk and jumped apart.

We looked over to the bus and saw Chad and Coach Bolton waving from the drivers seat, smiling. Troy rolled down the window.

"What do you want?" He sounded aggravated. This wasn't the first time Chad or Coach Bolton has interrupted a kiss.

"We're just keeping an eye out for you. We don't want any wrecks and something to happen to our star player." Stupid Chad.

**Everybody wants to be like me**

**Lovin' you**

I rolled my eyes and rolled the window back up. I looked at the back of the bus and saw the cheerleaders glaring at me threw the window. I smiled and waved and turned around and snuggled up against Troy.

**Their talkin' just like me**

**And dressin' just like me**

**All the way down from my hair to my shoes**

I walked into the school one Friday having a terrible day. Troy seemed to have forgot to come pick me up to walk to school and I had to take the bus. My hair was in a messy ponytail and I had a pair of Troy's East High Basketball sweat pants and a sweatshirt on. It had Bolton and his number on the back.

When I walked onto the bus, everybody had their hair down. But then I turned around, and every single hair put their hair up in a ponytail. Just like mine. And I thought I look like crap.

I walked off the bus with a small smile on my face. That seemed to have brightened my day..a little.

I saw Troy with his basketball buddies and I saw him excuse himself quickly before I turned away and quickly and pretended I didn't notice him.

"Gabi?" I ignored him.

"Gabriella?" Nope, not noticing.

"Gabi, I'm sorry I forgot this morning. I had to take my little sister to preschool. I called but your phone was cut off.

I took out my phone and sure enough, it was off. I looked up at him a smiled.

"Sorry."

"No problem. Is it like, where sweat pants and ponytail because everyone seems to be wearing that."

**They think if they do **

**all the things that I do**

**Maybe they'd have a chance with you**

I smiled as I saw an 'A' written on my test. I looked and saw 'B ' on Troy's test and smiled, patting him on the head. Math was never his best subject and I often got frustrated while I tutored him. But we managed and it payed off.

All of the sudden a swarm of girls came rushing over to Troy's desk, shoving 'A' papers in his face. They all showed him what a great job they did and Troy just put an awkward smile on and I laughed. At least this was helping the kid's grades.

**It seems that every time we're out on the town**

**There's always a big crowd gatherin' round**

We were out on our date night (which happened to be my birthday) and just finished eating dinner and we were taking a nice little walk around town. As we walked , people waved, old couples awwed, and grouchy people looked disgusted. We had that effect on people.

Troy's been nervous all day and had kept putting his hand in his pocket like he was making sure something hadn't fell out. But it was still nice. Even with a nervous Troy, and stalkers.

**Everybody wants to be like me**

**Lovin' you**

I never thought I would have such and impact on this school. All because I was dating Troy Bolton. Actually, when I turned eighteen, we secretly got engaged. That's why Troy was so nervous that night. When I got home he let me out of the car and acted like he was driving home. Then he climbed up my balcony and proposed.

We're getting married after college. That's the only way our parents would agree for us to be engaged. He gave me a beautiful ring that he's been saving up for about a year. He said it started off as saving for a PS3, but he said I was more important. Aww.

It's been a week and nobody has even noticed the ring until' Macey Henderson, Head cheerleader came up to me and smiled.

"I heard you got nominated for Prom Queen. Congratulations. I did too! Good luck!" She had that totally fake voice on until' I realized that she grabbed my left hand.

"Gabriella, why do you have a diamond ring on your very important finger?!" She shouted. Everybody stopped what they were doing.

"I thought it was pretty?" Hey, I'm not good under pressure.

"OMG! You and Troy Bolton are engaged!" Once again with the shouting. Everybody gasped. Then all the sudden cheers were heard. Macey looked at me in disgust and ran away.

**The empty dance floor get's packed to the door**

**Before I even spin around a time or two**

**They think if they move and groove like I do**

**Maybe they'd have a chance with you**

We were at our Senior Prom. Our last one. It was actually pretty sad. Troy saw that the floor was empty and kindly asked me to dance. I grabbed his hands and let him lead me to the dance floor. All I did was spin around once before the floor was packed. I looked at Troy before he laughed and told me just to ignore it.

**There's not doubt about it I'm the lucky one**

**Even if I wasn't me I'd wanna be who I am**

"Everybody! Can I have your attention?" Coach Bolton yelled through the microphone. His deep voice made everyone stop dancing. I guess all Bolton men have that effect on people. Even if it is in different ways.

"It is time to announce King and Queen of the 2008 Prom!" Everyone cheered at this but quickly quieted down. I looked over at Macey who seemed to have a speech ready.

"2008 Prom King is...Troy Bolton!" I laughed as Troy rolled his eyes and groaned before putting on a fake smile and getting his crown on his head.

"Now, drum roll please. The Prom Queen of 2008 is...None other than the future Mrs. Troy Bolton her self, Gabriella Montez!" My mouth dropped in complete shock. Prom Queen?

**Everybody wants to be like me**

**Lovin' you**

"What!? First she steals my boyfriend and now my crown! This is a disaster! How can you people be so stupid?!" I laughed as rolled my eyes. I took Troy's hands and danced with him until' the song was over. I excused myself and went to look for someone.

I found Macey sitting at her table crying her eyes out.

"Macey?" She looked up and scoffed.

"What do you want? To rub it in?" I sat down beside her and smiled softly. I wish I could do that. Why do I have to be so darn nice?

"No. I wanted to give you this." I took off my crown and gave it to her.

"Why? All I've been is mean to you." She looked at me with utter confusion etched all over her perfect face.

"I realize how much this means to you. I don't really care about. Prom Queen isn't my forte. It's yours. Please keep it?" She looked at it and back to me. She nodded softly and I smiled at her and began to walk away.

"Gabriella wait!" I turned around and looked at her.

"Thanks. You know, for the crown." I knew it was her idea of a silent peace offering.

"No problem."

**Everybody wants to be like me**

**Yeah it's true**

**But it's all because of you**

I walked back to Troy and he smiled at me. His crown was off too.

"I saw what you did to Macey. That was really nice." He said, leading me outside. We decided Proms weren't really our thing.

"I didn't really want it anyway." As we past every girl turned and glared.

"You know, it seems like every girl wants to be like you." He said, giving me that grin.

"It's all because of you. But it's nice anyway." He laughed and shook his head before we started a heated discussion over what we would name our first child.

"Willard? Absolutely not."


End file.
